Terra Storm
by Hope4All
Summary: What happened to Gaea after the Giants War ended? Amelie Gray is the new demigod. The gods forced her to host Gaea to prevent another war. Will the Seven and the Camp find out? Amelie is not discouraged. She joins the junior Justice League in fighting against injustice. She managed to keep her many lives apart. However, a threat arises that affects both of her worlds... AU
1. New Girl

**Hi this is my first fanfic. I work hard on each chapter, especially with the POV and character personality as well as much research went into the Timestamps.**

 **Eat. Read. Review. I own nothing. Rate T just in case.**

 **Chapter 1- The New Girl**

 _|Camp Half-Blood  
_ _|July 25, 15:30 EDT  
_ _|Percy's POV_

I was relaxing at the end of the Giant War with my girlfriend Annabeth at the beach. Waves crashed against the sand and delivered shells, crabs, and of course more sand. I twirled Annabeth 's golden curls with a finger as she rested her head in my lap. Suddenly a conch horn sounded, signaling a monster attack on the camp.

You must be asking what type of camp we go to. Well this is Camp Half-Blood. Home and haven( what! Since when did I say haven. Annabeth is infecting my brain!) for Greek demigods. Anyway, me and Annabeth (Annabeth and I. Percy even though you are telling a story you need proper grammar-Annabeth) sprang to our feet and rushed to Half-Blood Hill. Demigods were following us and the rest of the seven and Clarisse, daughter of Ares.

Peleus the dragon curled around Thalia's Tree, where my cousin Thalia use to sleep in tree form. Long story.

Annabeth said, "Percy guard me. I'll try to find the new demigod."

"Wait," I asked, "There is a new demigod?" while scratching my head.

"Yes. Weren't you paying attention when Clarisse told us what was going on? Never mind, Seaweed Brain. Let's go."

Hellhounds came bounding toward us as we ran out of the camp's borders. Two of them targeted me specifically as they perceived me as the biggest threat, me being a son of Poseidon after all. They striked for my chest but I sidestepped away and hit them with my uncapped sword, Riptide. After a little while the two hell hounds have been reduced to dust.

Annabeth was helping a girl across the camp borders as the Ares cabin finished the rest of the monsters. I ran over to Annabeth to make sure she was okay. Next to her on the ground was a fifteen year old girl with blue-gray eyes. She had black hair that turned blonde near the tips. She was tanned but from hard exercise. She wore a bracelet on her right hand and a gray short sleeved shirt and jeans.

Annabeth bent down to her level and asked, "You okay." The girl nodded and kept panting on the ground.

"What's your name?"

"Um, Amelie Gray."

"Nice name," I commented.

Annabeth helped the girl and escorted her to the Big House, "I'll probably have to give out a tour for this new camper. I'll have to see you later Seaweed Brain."

I nodded in understandment and watched as Annabeth walked toward the Big House.

 _|Camp Half-Blood  
_ _|July 25, 15:40 EDT  
_ _|Annabeth's POV_

We arrived at the Big House. There Will administered some bandages for our wounds. I sighed, knowing it would be hard to explain about the Greek gods being real to a new demigod.

"Okay. Amelie, what do you know about Greek Mythology."

"Some. What does that have to do with anything at the moment?" Amelie's gray eyes asked me.

"Well the greek gods are real." I got ready for the _Yeah right_ or passing out. But nothing came. Amelie just replied, "I know."

"Okay," I said hesitantly, "This place is called Camp Half-Blood. It is where demigods, children of the gods like you and me, come and be safe."

Amelie just nodded once more, uninterested, "So when do you find your godly parent."

"Whenever they claim you. But for now just watch the orientation video we have. It will answer all your questions. When you are done I will give you a tour of the camp."

I plugged in the VHR and played the video. I walked out into the porch where Percy was waiting for me.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Seaweed Brain. Why?"

"I don't know I just have this weird feeling in my stomach. Like today everything changes."

"Don't worry. We will be fine. As long as we are together." He smiled a little because it reminded him of our quest with the rest of the Seven. He said that phrase before we dropped into… I shuddered not wanting to remember those times down in the Pit.

 **(PS reality, I looked back into the book and found out Annabeth said that. But it is cuter that Percy said it.)**

Percy hugged me close to him for a little while until Chiron came clobbering up the porch.

He said, "Good afternoon, Annabeth, Percy. Did you introduce the new camper?"

I replied, "Of course Chiron. Fortunately she didn't faint."

"Oh. Great. Another little camper to punish me. Do you think I like this place Peter Johnson?" groaned Mr.D.

Percy just agreed, "Of course not Mr. D. Just don't turn me into a dolphin."

I stifled a laugh and followed Chiron back into the Big House. Inside the video was almost ending with the little attachment the Aphrodite kids put in showing the couples not to mess with and lovey-dovey stuff. Chiron clobbered into the room and studied the new kid with a calm but surprised look on his face.

"What did you say your name is, child?"

"Amelie Gray, sir."

"Well, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. This will be where you will be staying for at least the summer."

"Do I have a choice?"

I answered for Chiron, "Of course. You have the choice to stay in the mortal world depending how many monsters you attract."

"Fine. Where do I stay for now? I mean this is a camp. And I don't have a choice on where I am going."

"I'll show you where you will be staying after a tour."

"Fiiine."

 _|Camp Half-Blood  
_ _|July 25, 15:40 EDT  
_ _|Annabeth's POV_

This girl is interesting but way too relaxed about this whole demigod thing. As we finished touring the amphitheater. We made our way to the cabins of all the original gods shaped in a U and other cabins for the minor gods neatly around the U.

"So this is the Ares cabin," I said, pointing to a roughly-painted red cabin with a bloody stuffed-boar's head hanging proudly on top of the matching door.

"It seems damp and dirty and stupid. Why a dead boar, horrible decor. It needs a more less bloody touch." Amelie commented.

"What did you say about _my_ cabin?!" huffed an angry Clarisse. Behind her was the entire Ares cabin angrily holding spears and swords and weapons galore.

Clarisse proceeded to grab Amelie by the collar and push her against the Ares cabin door.

"Clarisse-" I began.

"Shut it Prissy. I let Jackson get away. I won't let anyone else go. Newbie, you insulted my cabin and my father. I will make your stay here a living nightmare. Prepare to die in shame."

Clarisse released the girl and stomped away with Maimer 2.0 in hand.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. She just shrugged it off, not caring for a thing in the world. We then made our way to the Athena cabin.

"This is my cabin. I'm head counselor of the Athena cabin."

"Do you always say that?" she mumbled.

I continued on with the tour and then we finished back at the Big House. Over the course of the tour, she kept mumbling little demeaning comments. And with my time with her, she seemed pessimistic, an attitude not best suited for ever dying demigods.

 **I know not much action. Trust me mystery and intrigue is on the way. It is just sort of hard to start a story. Constructive criticism please. I am making two stories with similar plot. One is a crossover with Young Justice. Another stands on its own as Percy Jackson.**


	2. The Prank

**Hi. I am working hard doing more chapters for anyone reading. Later though I will update periodically as school gets harder. I'm taking hard courses. So Dream Big, Read Forever, Review. Me own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _|Camp Half-Blood  
_ _|July 25, 18:30 EDT  
_ _|Amelie's POV_

It is dinner time at the so called demigod camp. I mean it is not that bad considering a bunch of people are slobs. But there is no place like home. Speaking of home, I really do miss my family. I only had one biological sibling, Savannah. But a bunch of other kids at the place were like family like this girl named Cassie.

I quickly unpacked my belongings at the overcrowded Hermes' cabin. All I did was rearrange a sleeping bag one kid brought me. I quickly followed the Stolls brothers to the dining hall. They were talking to a kid about pulling a prank on the Athena cabin. I just accidentally heard.

"Mike, we need you to plant a spider on Annabeth's bed. She would be expecting us and doing this will make you a true Hermes child," said Travis(or was it Connor, nah Connor is shorter)

"Yeah, Mike. Come on we will be there to watch your back."

"But Travis, Annabeth will kill me. I heard rumors from all the other Hermes kids."

"Nah, she won't kill you. Percy will. Good luck man."

I quickly intervened, "Wait Connor, can I do the prank? I mean it will help my reputation at camp." And reputation is everything. That's how Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason are famous and or counselors.

Travis stroked an imaginary beard, "Hmm, Connor brother, what do you think? Can this newbie prank the most dangerous girl that ever lived?"

Connor imitated his brother, "I don't know brother dear. Annabeth trusts her a little. She gave her the tour."

The brothers glanced at each other then Mike and both yelled at the same time, "You're hired!"

Connor gave me the spider in a jar. It squirmed in the glass jar. It made me shudder a little. Annabeth told me the history of Athena cabin and so on , so I know that spiders hate them. The brothers are evil. I like it.

As dinner proceeded and ended, I sneaked behind the Athena cabin line as they made their way back to their cabin. When they closed the cabin door, I noticed a window was slightly open. I peered inside and saw the Athena kids reading books or getting ready to go to sleep.

I slowly opened the jar and allowed the spider inside. Right after it made it on the window sill I shut the window carefully and watched the drama unfold. Near a bush to my left, the Stoll brothers gave me thumbs-ups and slipped away for a better view.

A scream said all. The entire cabin full of screams woke up anyone sleeping and literally shook the camp. But a certain blonde haired girl fell to the ground sobbing and hugged her knees. Malcolm, another Athena kid, opened the door to the all famous Percy Jackson. Seriously, anyone can defeat a couple Giants and Titans, but he is famous. I totally understand Clarisse if she wasn't out to kill me.

Percy immediately carried Annabeth away to who know where while the Athena cabin, led by Malcolm, investigated who did the prank. Two Athena kids named Kristie and Jacob **(making up Athena kids as we go)** brought out the main suspects, Travis and Connor Stoll.

A Demeter kid named Katie stomped up to Travis and smacked him, yelling, "Another prank Travis! You promised."

"Sorry Kitty-kat. That wasn't my prank. Though I am incredibly proud of the new prankster."

Connor agreed, "Amazing."

Suddenly strong arms picked me up from the ground and showed me to the entire Athena cabin. It was Malcolm. I am busted.

Malcolm pointed to me, "And what about her. Did you make her pull the prank?"  
Travis sort-of helped but didn't, "Nah, she decided too."

He suddenly realized his mistake and clamped his mouth shut.

Malcolm yelled, "Annabeth trusted you. Why did you do the prank? You have no idea what she has been through."

"And you think my life has been easy. I did it because I thought it would make me feel accepted. I have never felt accepted before. Okay this is not easy being me."

I suddenly ran away into the forest. No one followed. I was sort of disappointed but grateful.

 _|Mount Justice  
_ _|July 25, 20:18 EDT  
_ _|Wally's POV_

I speeded towards M'gann as she tried to bake some brownies.

"Hey babe." I took some batter and licked it off my finger.

"Wally!" M'gann used her spoon to whack my diving hand.

Artemis scoffed, "Dummy."

Finally the computer beeped, signaling a new mission. I raced towards the computer as Robin, Aqualad and the rest of the time walked.

Aqualad responded seriously, "What is the mission Batman?"

"There has been a mysterious energy source at Long Island, New York. This same energy was also in Manhattan a few years ago."

Robin raised his eyebrows, "That Manhattan incident. What happened?"  
"We don't know. But we think that Lex Luthor or Circe might be behind this. You will be investigating this. Some of you will have an extension of the mission and go to a school nearby to look into it more."

Aqualad pressed the computer, "Yes Batman."

He then looked at us and said, "Go home for the night. Tomorrow we will go to New York."

 **Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews. Please tell me if you think I wrote out of character. If you have any suggestions or thoughts on what happens next, PM me or Review. Long Live Internet. -hope4all**


	3. Oh no

**Hi. Happy Labor Day Weekend! I am so tired of school. Anyway here is the chapter!**

 **I own nothing Percy Jackson related. I own my OC.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _|Camp Half-Blood  
_ _|July 26, 5:30 EDT  
_ _|Amelie's POV_

By now the prank story has probably circulated through camp. I mean I feel sorry for Annabeth, but it is so hard to fit in. She is a war hero. Peachy for her.

I walked through the forest quietly, letting the cold breeze flow onto my face. Well. This is a good time than anything.

I breathed and sat down with my knees tucked under. I raised my hand with the palm down. Suddenly a formed a fist and raised it slowly like doing some weights.

Dirt rose and formed a fist, mimicking my hand motions. A face of a sleeping woman appeared in front of me and whispered, "You are handling it well."

"It's not that hard to control the powers."

"Not yet. Though I really wished you would use them to destroy the Athena girl at least."

"For the last time, No! I am not your pawn. According to Zeus, you are supposed to train me or he would destroy you."

"An empty threat. He wouldn't destroy his most loyal demigods who live on me."

"Really…"

 _Flashback:_

 _I was at my home island of Themyscira, or Paradise Island. I was a part of the Amazons. Key word was. That was until Zeus had the nerve to destroy my peace._

 _I walked around the beautiful island to the training area where I saw my little sister Savannah and her best friend Cassie working on some archery. As usual, Savannah was beating Cassie in the little competition, always hitting her targets, moving or not._

 _Savannah has light blonde hair that is almost white in the light. She had gray eyes and was holding her bow with ease. Cassie was a bit awkward with the bow. She is way better at punching but okay at swordfighting. Cassie had blonde hair and bright blue sky eyes. She is a daughter of Zeus. Many of us Amazons are demigods or related to a god in a way._

 _Suddenly gray clouds rolled over the place. Lightning flashed. One bolt, larger than the rest, struck Savannah. Light flashed and I ran toward the last spot Savannah was at…_

A horn sang, signaling another monster attack. I quickly looked down at the ground and saw Gaea was gone. _Finally, never thought she'd ever leave_

 _|Camp Half-Blood  
_ _|July 26, 7:08 EDT  
_ _|Piper's POV_

I was sitting at the Aphrodite table for breakfast. Everyone except for Drew was trying to avoid people's stares as they didn't get there make up done. Will they ever learn? I quickly looked over my shoulder to see if Annabeth was okay.

The prank had gone too far. And now Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. Probably at Percy's table. I glanced over to my boyfriend, Jason, and he was looked worried too. His forehead crinkled. But he looked so cute doing it.

Drew whispered loudly to a nearby Aphrodite kid, "How long do you think Percy would keep poor, broken Annabeth as a girlfriend. Personally she seems a bit lesser to me."

I glared at Drew, but I didn't say anything. Don't want to fuel the rage. Soon breakfast ended and I made my way to the ocean. I heard footsteps behind me and I saw Jason matching my pace. He grabbed my shoulder and said, "Wait up. I think we need to give them their space. Right now we need to find the new camper."

"I have to teach the Hermes cabin in sword-fighting today. I can investigate this mess."

"Good. From then we can check on Percy and Annabeth later on today."

I looked at my rag-tag class in front of me. The Hermes kids and the unclaimed were milling around and talking. And of course not paying attention. I glanced over to find the new famous camper, but no luck. Weird. Missing class. Definitely not an Athena.

I yelled, "Hey! Today we are going to go over the disarming technique. Get into partners and work on it together."

At the edge of the arena, I say Annabeth leaning against the wall, watching over the group. I hurried over to her and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Where's Amelie?"

"I don't know. She didn't show, so she probably isn't an Athena child."

"I would say you are right, but we can't assume without enough evidence."

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Lacy(an Aphrodite child) ran towards us, screaming, "Clarisse is starting another fight. This run is so bad on my pores."

Annabeth and I quickly ran over to see Clarisse aiming Maimer at Amelie. So that was where she was. Amelie was completely exposed. We tried to make our way through the crowd, but I could only see a few of the events.

Clarisse yelled, "Learned you lesson yet punk!"

The other girl quickly scuttered away with Clarisse on her trail. Clarisse shoved her hand and the spear thrusted out but Amelie ducked and took the spear and tried to shove it out of her hand. Clarisse screamed and kicked Amelie in the guts. She staggered and quickly punched, missing Clarisse by a few hairs. The Hermes cabin started handing out money, making bets.

Clarisse almost was about to win, but the tide turned. Amelie kicked some dirt into the Ares girl's eyes. Amelie used this to her advantage and sweeped Clarisse off her feet. Then she took Maimer from the ground and put it against Clarisse's chest. Both girls breathed heavily.

Percy and Jason pumped their fists in the air with Travis and Connor shaking their heads. I walked over and pulled Jason's shirt with Annabeth doing the same to Percy.

Annabeth growled, "Did you really bet on this fight? What is wrong with you Seaweed Brain?"

Percy gulped and started running yelling, "I am sorry Annabeth. Aahh!" Annabeth started running with her knife in hand. You do not mess with that girl.

Suddenly everyone gaped at the concluded fight. There, above Amelie's head, was a symbol I did not expect. A gray owl disappeared as quickly as it came. Chiron clobbered over and proclaimed, "All hail Amelie Gray, daughter of Athena."

 **Hey. I hoped you all aren't swamped with homework and can read this. Can we get some advice if you think I did something wrong with characters. Here is a question for you all:**

 **Which series do you like the best, Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus?**

 **Also do you think Rick Riordan should make a series based on Jason's endeavours. Follow for yes.**


	4. The Team comes callin'

**Hey guys. This chapter is to help you get through the tough week. Don't worry, after each day the weekend and the next monday and the next weekend comes closer.**

 **LelaBella52: The two groups will come together in this chapter or the next. And this won't be the last time they meet. It will get really interesting. But the plot is coming a bit slower than I wanted. Thanks for your opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the magical world of Har- I mean Percy Jackson. Nor do I own anything except for my own OC.**

 **Eat. Read. Live. Have Fun!**

 **Chapter 4- The Team comes callin'**

 _|Camp Half-Blood  
_ _|July 28, 15:27 EDT  
_ _|Percy's POV_

It has been a little while since Amelie Gray had moved into the Athena cabin. I'm worried for Annabeth. Amelie has been playing more numerous(the local dictionary disease. That's why I said that horrible alien language) and dangerous pranks with the Hermes cabin. Spreading fake lava, stealing Drew's makeup, and this prank right here.

I was eating lunch and the pranking trio put chile powder in my blue coke when I wasn't looking. Let us say that was like ghost pepper hot. I almost threw up on my buddy Jason. And now the danger is sleeping right next to Annabeth…

 _|Camp Half-Blood  
_ _|July 28, 20:27 EDT  
_ _|Annabeth's POV_

I don't get what Percy's problem is. I mean I can clearly defend myself. _I_ helped him defeat Titans. _I_ did help defeat Gaea. If I can do that I can defend myself against a new camper. Speaking of Amelie and her prank, what she did wasn't right. I trusted her to show her some of the special sights and tours. I immediately connected with this girl. But I can understand why she pranked me. But it just was… mean.

It was now bed check for each counselor. I was preparing and counting off people.

"Malcolm, Lauren, Sophie, Hugo, Dara, Ethan…"

Suddenly there was a scream. The whole cabin moved to one wall as a small spider started crawling. It was a black widow.

I immediately yelled, "Connor! Travis!" I started hyperventilating and had to calm myself to remember happy thoughts, Percy, my dad. Anything to forget that horrid creature. The yells didn't help.

Some people started blaming Amelie as she had done the prank before. But she ignored the gibes and slowly picked up a cup from a nearby table and quietly crouched and moved towards the silent spider. With the cup right above the spider, she slammed the cup down trapping it. Percy broke through the door and took in the scene. He grew red and stomped towards the Stoll brothers nearby, who began fleeing for their little lives.

I slumped on my bed as the cabin recollected itself and itched away from the spider. Amelie was sitting in front of the cup and just watched the spider's attempts to escape. I walked towards her and asked, "How are you not afraid of it?"

"I am. I just chose to conceal it. I am quite good at hiding my feelings."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

She just stared and whispered, "There is a lot you don't know about me."

 _|Long Island, New York  
_ _|July 28, 20:02 EDT  
_ _|Robin's POV_

We soared over the night-lit city of New York in the bio-ship. Aqualad stated, "We are here."

I assumed my role of Batman's sidekick and reported, "Batman said the signal originated in this specific point. A blip showed up on the screen.

Miss Martian said, "We are nearby that point. Landing now."

We quickly deployed and landed on the soft squishy ground. I looked through some of trees to a road.

I glanced to Aqualad and he nodded. Through the mind link he thought, " _Miss Martian, Superboy. Go around through the forest to find another way to the location. Robin, Kid. Follow me to the road. Go!_ "

We moved towards the road and suddenly I heard a hissing sound. I turned back at the forest and saw two snake women slithering towards us. They started glitching between snake women and people.

"Woah KF. Did you see that?"

KF replied, "Yeah. It looks so weird. What are they?"

Superboy yelled, " _We are being attacked by some weird dogs. Ugh._ "

A dark shadowy wolf knocked over a few trees. It slowly twitched and got back up to attack Superboy.

I quickly struck the snake women with a few quick punches Wally started throwing rocks really fast.

" _What are you doing Wally? Are you trying to annoy them?_ " I laughed at my comment and KF's antics

Aqualad ordered, "Take the fight to the woods!"

We all backed to the woods. No matter what we did, the monsters never backed down. They kept on getting back on their feet.

Miss Martian said, " _We can't fight them. They are too powerful. We are losing energy._ "

" _Agreed._ "

I backed towards a tree and saw through the bush some eyes staring back at me. I was so distracted that two snake women got the best of me… Darkness quickly enclosed the sight of the girl.

 _|Camp Half-Blood Hill  
_ _|July 28, 20:27 EDT  
_ _|Amelie's POV_

Okay. I mean this when I say. I didn't mean to accidentally attract some monsters. Honest. All I did was sneaking out of bed against the rules and walking around. It sometimes clears my head. I was thinking about recent events

 _Flashback:_

 _I was summoned to Olympus. I was furious at Zeus. That lightning bolt was clearly his back on the island. I stomped through the grounds and the doors opened for my fury. I walked in and almost remembered to bow to the gods._

 _Artemis commanded, "Rise. Demigod. And before you ask, we needed to capture your sister to get you to agree to our terms."_

" _What terms?"_

 _Zeus boomed, "The Second Giant War just ended."_

" _Another Giant War. Sheesh."_

 _The gods continued, ignoring my outburst. Hera inquired, "We just want to make sure your sister is safe. And to do that, we need you to help us contain Gaea."_

" _Mother! Are you going to allow them to do this?!"_

 _Ares grinned, "It was her idea for the extortion."_

 _I sighed, knowing the plan was absolutely fool-proof if made by my mother._

" _What do you require of me?"_

 _Zeus loudly said, "We need you to host Gaea." He allowed the silence to reign._

 _I finally said, "Why?"_

" _With you hosting her, she can't cause another war without killing you, her host," reasoned Poseidon._

 _I knew there was nothing else I could do. "For my sister, I agree to host Gaea, the Earth Mother. I swear on the River Styx. Now you must swear no harm will come to her."_

 _The gods and goddess all nodded. "We swear on the River Styx."_

A tree being ripped apart destroyed my peace. I hid behind a bush and watched the whole ordeal of these cosplay kids trying to fight dracanae. I saw a boy with a domino mask, hiding his eyes(smart kid), see me. Unfortunately he was too distracted and he fell down. Finally the group started to slow and all of them fell unconscious.

I know what you must be thinking. Why didn't I help them? Well if I did, I would risk revealing the gods. Trust me, Savannah had to use the Mist _way_ too many times. I am not risking the gods this time.

The dracanae hissed, "I smell some demigod scum."

They hissed at my hiding place and prepared to attack. There goes my cover. I jumped out. On my left hand was a charm bracelet with two tigers, a jackalope, and swordfish. I held the tigers and yanked them. They magically turned into two daggers. I threw one dagger at a dracanae that exploded on impact. I took my knife back and ducked underneath a branch to stab another dracanae.

A hellhound tackled me to the ground. I wrestled it until my daggers stabbed the dog into dust. Slowly but surely I destroyed all the monsters. The kids started stirring and I quickly ran back to the camp and down the hill before the teens and the camp knew I was there.

 **So I figured that this might be a bit confusing. So just review and I could explain what is going on. If you have any suggestions or thoughts for the plot, review.**

 **Here is the question of the chapter: Who is your favorite female character in the original Percy Jackson series?**


	5. The Truth is Out

**Hi. I was having a bit of a writer's block. I also had many stressful things going on. I rather not elaborate. So enjoy this chapter. If you are in a direct hit with the hurricanes, may you survive and have faith in yourself.**

 **Chapter 5-The Truth is out**

 _|Camp Half-Blood  
_ _|July 30, 17:06 EDT  
_ _|Annabeth's POV_

It was Athena's sword fighting class. I scanned through the crowd and did a head count. One was missing. That one. Amelie Gray. She was missing for the third time in a row. I was pissed off. I did not have the time to catch her up on what she missed. I can not believe she is an Athena child.

"Malcolm, you are in charge. I will be right back."

He nodded and began teaching.

Through my observations, Amelie spends most of her time in the forest. She always runs off to the forest after meals. It is mysterious. I trekked through the fallen logs. Draids appeared and disappeared occasionally. Suddenly the earth started to shake. I quickly fell on my butt.

There were smaller tremors soon after that led me to a clearing. In that clearing was Gaea, or should I say dirt-face. Amelie was sitting down with her back towards me.

"Amelie. Get away from there. Quickly, call Percy or something. Let me handle Dirt-face."

Amelie shrieked in surprise. A ball of dirt that was levitating quickly fell down. No. Could Amelie be conspiring with Gaea? I shook my head at the scene and ran as fast as I could. I had to tell the others.

 _|Camp Half-Blood  
|July 30, 17:24 EDT  
_ _|Amelie's POV_

I rushed after Annabeth, calling her name. She completely misunderstood the situation.

" _You know, you could always kill that girl."_ I stopped in surprise. Gaea was speaking but there was not physical form or anything.

"How are you doing that?"

" _I am just talking to you telepathically. I do have to stay in you, despicable child."_

I shook off Gaea, or just ignored her gibe, and resumed running after my half-sister.

I reached the Big House, breathing heavily. Man, that girl is fast. I looked inside and saw the Percy, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and a dark-haired boy with a deathly glare with weapons drawn out.

Jason yelled, "For LEO!"

I didn't have the time to ponder who Leo or the mysterious boy was as I was being chased down out of Camp Half-Blood. I was reaching camp borders when I started to slow. I couldn't go out there with monsters roaming the streets of New York.

Percy screamed, "Gaea or should I say Amelie! I thought we destroyed you!"  
"I am **not Gaea**! If you would just let me explain-"

Piper said angrily, "Say that you killed our best friend. You destroyed our home and ruined our peace." I started to back towards the road until Piper charmed me into sitting down and relinquishing any weapons on me.

I watched myself give up my charm bracelet, the gift Athena gave me before dumping me at Paradise Island. Annabeth stared at it and started tinkering. She accidentally pulled the jackalope, which formed into a bow with arrows. She did the same movement on each charm. Tigers transforming too daggers. The swordfish a sword. Self-explanatory on that one.

She glared, "It seems Gaea sent you with everything you need to finish the job. Kill us. Exact her revenge on Olympus. You don't have to follow her. You don't have to be another Luke."

She said that last part quietly with hurt in her eyes. Percy hugged her without keeping his eyes or weapon off of me.

"I am not following Gaea. I am following Zeus. Please allow me to explain!" I said it with so much force I caused the ground to fracture before me, splitting the other demigods from me. A chasm began eating out the ground and towards the five.

The dark-haired boy exclaimed, "So it is true. You do control the Earth."

Piper screamed, "That would be amazing, Nico, if we weren't about to die!"

Annabeth pleaded with me, "You don't have to do this. You control your fate, except for you know the Fates."

"I don't know how I am doing this. Gaea was teaching me how to control the powers. I can't do this without her help."  
Nico, I guess, took a deep breath and said, "Just take a deep breath and picture yourself filling up the chasm. And do it."

Jason said, "Dude, that was horrible advice."

"I don't work well under pressure."

I took the weird death boy's advice and calmed my inner demons. All my self-doubt and fears faded as I raised my hands and tightened them. The movements were clear and sealed the hole shut.

I opened my eyes and exclaimed, "I did it! And now you are going to kill me."

The group looked at each other. Annabeth stepped forward and proclaimed, "We won't kill you. But you have a lot of explaining to do."

 _|Mount Justice  
_ _|July 30, 20:28 EDT  
_ _|M'gann's POV_

I looked at my cookies, hot from the oven. I brought them over to Robin, Kaldur, Wally, and Superboy. He is still figuring out his name. But he is cute when he is watching static.

Robin exclaimed, "I don't know what we did wrong this time. This is the third time checking on that location. What is there that we aren't seeing."

I timidly said, "This time however I started trying to read minds. There was some kind of interference going on. But I could read that there were six people nearby. I should be able to hear them loud and clear, but… I'm sorry, I should have tried harder."

Robin protested, "You did all you could. And that is weird. What could disrupt Martian mind-reading?"

Aqualad supplied, "Magic or technology can disrupt the signal."

Superboy also said, "I also heard some voices. But it was blocked and I couldn't hear the conversation."

"It is definitely Magic," inquired Robin.

Wally objected, "There is no such thing as Magic. It is just science that hasn't been discovered yet."

I informed, "Priestesses back at Mars use the Gods to protect the knowledge they have from other Martians. It is possible."

Aqualad nodded, "We will go on more investigation. This time we will go earlier. The night has proven to not be on our side."

Robin concurred, "I agree. We will have to bring an emp just in case it is technology-"

Wally mumbled, "Not Magic."

"- And we should prepare by having M'gann and Superboy doing some more reconnaissance near the road."

"Good. So we agree. We will strike tomorrow."

 **I did this chapter a bit longer than usual. Hope you enjoy. Any questions or comments, please review. Trivia:**

 **Why does Percy dislike Clarisse?  
Do you think Wally died?**


	6. Unexpected Guest

**I think the plot is getting along. I have a lot of good ideas for this story. I am also writing other stories, so if I don't update in a while it is either school or another story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be a big surprise. ; )**

 **Chapter 6-Unexpected Guest**

 _|Camp Half-Blood  
|July 31, 14:56 EDT  
|Piper's POV_

I quickly finished my class and made my way to the Mess Hall. I looked around and found Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Nico. I quickly asked them, "You know last night how Amelie would tell us the truth today. Why didn't she tell us yesterday?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Maybe she needs to make an alibi or-"

"It's because I needed to figure out if I could trust you guys."

I turned around to find Amelie standing there, sharpening her daggers. She sort of looked menacing with the celestial bronze daggers.

I questioned, "Why can't you trust us? We did help you come to Camp. We didn't tell anyone about your secret. And now you are questioning your trust?"

"I had many experiences, living on the streets with my sister and friend. As a result, it don't trust anyone. You are lucky I haven't tried to kill you yet."

Jason laughed, "Nice one."

"You thought I was kidding? I mean I haven't killed yet but I had been willing many times just to keep my sister safe."

Annabeth put up her hands, "Don't kill any of us. But you were going to tell us the truth."

She sighed, "I guess the cat's out of the bag. So where to start?"

"Start by how did you get those powers? Why were you conversing with the Earth Mother?"

"Ok, ok. So the gods took my sister, Savannah. They summoned me to Olympus. The deal was to host Gaea to prevent her from destroying the gods or the gods kill my sister. And now I am here."

"Why did Zeus choose you? You were a new demigod. Wait, unless you aren't. That would explain how you already knew the gods existed," realization dawned on Annabeth's face.

"I used to live-" Horns sounded. Everyone got up on their feet, and immediately readied their weapons. But no one was moving. Everyone kept looking up on the sky. There was a dragon circling overhead. Wait were there people riding on it? There on its back two people sat firmly on the dragon.

The dragon landed. It turned out to be metallic. The people got off. There was a girl that had cinnamon colored hair braided over one shoulder, almond eyes, and wore a white shirt and jeans. And the other passenger was none other than a hyperactive latino boy, stupid son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez.

Everyone stared until I marched up and smacked Leo on the head. I started crying and yelling, "How could you just die without telling us? We were worried about you. How are you alive?"

Jason's warm arms quickly envoloped me. He quickly calmed me down.

Annabeth shook her head, "Valdez. Back from the dead to annoy us."

Leo yelled, "Come on people. This is the welcome I get. Where is the parade, the party? The offerings? Your boy Leo is back!"

Everyone started running towards him, smacking or hugging, punching or kicking.

When the hit-Leo fest ended, a line formed to punch Leo for his stupid antics.

Percy was staring at Calypso with hurt in his eyes. Annabeth quickly talked to him and they hugged. Calypso was taking in all her surroundings, cautiously glancing at Annabeth and Percy. I felt sorry for her. But at least she had her happy ending with Leo.

Jason hugged Leo and we all sat down, still shocked about Leo's comeback.

Leo said, "I missed you guys. But uh, I rescued Calypso from Ogygia and made my way to you guys!"

Amelie walked towards us but froze at Leo and Calypso. It was weird. Both girls just stared at each other.

I coughed and introduced, "Leo you missed a lot. This is Amelie Gray, daughter of-"

Calypso finished, "Athena. Isn't that right Amelie?"

She just responded, "Calypso. Nice to meet you Leo." She then fled to the forest.

Leo said with seriousness, so rare these days, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Calypso avoided any eye contact.

I sounded, "Oookay." How mysterious. We all hanged out together and told Leo about Amelie. Calypso and Amelie was nowhere to be found. And before Leo came, Amelie was going to tell use something important. Hmmm.

 _|Long Island  
|July 31, 19:34 EDT  
|Miss Martian's POV_

Superboy and I hid behind bushes and just listened, or in my case read minds. I concentrated hard. There I say an image flash my mind. A camp with a lava climbing wall, a stage, cabins, a forest, and more. "Wow."

Aqualad said in the ear coms, "Did you find anything?"

I quickly lied, "Um no." Wait, why did I lie. Something compelled me too. It was weird.

I walked across the road, checking for anything. I rendered myself invisible. Somehow when I walked, some invisible force bounced me off.

"Aqualad, something magical is here. It is preventing me from entering this strawberry farm."

Static. "Aqualad, Aqualad! Come in."

Superboy said, "No use. Comms are down." I tried to establish a telepathic link but I heard nothing. It was different.

"I think this force field has something to do with the system going down and why I can't use my telepathy."

"Hmmm."

Suddenly a white light perpetrated my vision. A woman in dark robes with two animals beside here said, "You are treading on a fragile path. Stop while you can."

She raised her hands and the light turned dark and enveloped me. I faintly remember Superboy dropping besides me.

 **Sorry for cliff-hanger. But it needs to happen for the plot.**

 **Q: What are your predictions for the new Young Justice season?**

 **Do you like Magnus Chase series or the Kanes series(both by Rick Riordan)?**


	7. The new school year

**Hi. I am starting to think about updating once a week only and updating when possible. Hopefully you guys enjoy this and tell me if you think so in the reviews. Thanks. Enjoy life, food, and this chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ClearcloudofRiverHuffle: I'm sorry I completely forgot to respond to the review but thanks anyway. I will totally keep on writing. I think and hope you are right that Wally is alive. But probably in some cast lists they don't list Wally's voice actor to surprise us in the third season! I am excited.**

 **Chapter 7-The new school year**

 _|Long Island  
|August 1, 14:25 EDT  
|Amelie's POV_

Ugh. I am so tired of Calypso. Back at home, we were best friends, since Savannah usually hung out with Cassie. We were IM buddies. However a fight broke us apart a few months before I left Themyscira. Calypso was tired of men leaving here and was ranting off to it about me. It was Odysseus this, Perseus that. I continued to listen like a good friend. Soon she began complaining on how I never had visited her at all.

I just had the nerve to say, " _Rules say I can't leave Themyscira."_

" _That's not true. You Amazons leave for quests all the time. You could have the decency to at least visit."_

" _BUT I can't. Only men can."_

" _Just because only male heroes come to my island doesn't mean females can't. You could have asked the Gods to bring you here and get you out."_

" _But-"_

" _You know what. Maybe we aren't true friends. I mean you never talk about your quests that often. You never visit. And well frankly just being IM buddies isn't going to work."_

" _Fine. If that is what you want. We will keep our distance from then on. Sheesh." I swiped my hand across the rainbow, making Calypso's face to disappear._

I swear she was on one of her mood swings. I made my way to the Mess Hall to clear my head. There I saw a tall black-haired girl with dark brown eyes. She was saying gibberish and objects appeared.

I sat down next to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Practicing my magic."

"Hecate child?"

"Yeah."

"I never thought they use words for magic."

"It depends. I am a magician, not a witch. I am Zatanna by the way."

"Amelie. Daughter of Athena."

"Ooh. So what they are saying is true."

Are there rumours flying around in this camp? Eh, probably Drew. I can handle her. Just a little show of the dagger...

"Wait, rumors?"

"It is all over the Ethernet, magical internet. They say that a new daughter of Athena is hosting Gaea. Is it you?"

"Of course not." I immediately pulled my knife and put it to her side. "Why would you tell me this? What do you want? Do other Hecate children know?"

Zatanna nervously answered, "Calm down. I won't tell anyone. And the Hecate kids don't know Ethernet exists. Besides I just want to find out if the rumours were true. That's all. No need to kill me." I withdrew the knife and said, "Tell me more about you. It is only fair. And then I will tell you more about me, but you can't post that on the Ethernet."

Time passed and it was nice having a best friend. I of course didn't tell Zatanna all my secrets, but she seemed trustworthy. Soon I found out her dad is a superhero, her mom died, and more. She learned of a little bit about my past and my friend dilemna.

"You guys should totally reconcile. She just might feel sorry and was just having a rough day."

"Maybe. But if you are my friend, I trust you heavily. I can't trust her if she becomes my enemy. She already knows too much about me… and now she is in the open."

"Paranoid aren't ya? Hey, it's cool. You are weird. I like weird."

"Maybe I will talk to her."

"That's a good girl. Hey I better go, my dad is calling me. See ya."

"Bye."

I walked out of the Mess Hall and looked back to see Zatanna had disappeared into thin air. Definitely a magician.

I posted a note where Calypso was staying, telling her to meet me at Zeus' fist at seven. I slipped off after dinner to the pile of rocks that don't resemble a hand whatsoever. After a couple of minutes, Calypso arrived, alone. She asked, "Amelie. Look, about a few months ago-"

"It is OK. I forgive you."

"Woah. What have you done with Amelie. You aren't usually this forgiving."

"A friend helped me see a different perspective. I understand you could have been having a rough day. Now are you going to tell me how you got here and how you finally found your man?"

She laughed and we exchanged stories of the old and new.

I made my way to the Athena cabin. As I closed the door to the dark room, the lights suddenly turned on. Annabeth was there holding a piece of paper, and immediately asked, "Why are you late?"

"I was talking to Calypso. You know, just getting to know her better."

"I sincerely doubt that. But this here is your letter if you are going to stay at camp or not."

"You can stay here?"

"Yeah. For the winter session. But you could go to school."

My face contorted in confusion, "What is school?"

Annabeth smirked, "It is where you learn. You could always go to school with me. Percy invited us, Nico, Will, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Leo and Calypso to come to Goode high school. Percy, Piper, Jason, and I are going for our junior year. You, Nico, Will, Frank, and Hazel will be in sophomore year. Of course, if you decide to join us in school."

I was excited. I had never experienced a true 'public' school. "I would love too… but, uh, where would we stay?"

"I'll have to discuss that with Athena and the gods about that. But I picture with Percy's mother Sally. Speaking of parents, who is your father?"

"I never had a father," I said sadly.

"Oh, I am sorry-"

"No, no. I mean, I actually never had a Dad. I was born from Athena's mind. I was the first Athena child in existence. I was full of imperfections, of course. That's probably why I have black hair. This is definitely not dyed."

Annabeth chuckled, "A likely theory, but I don't think you are the first Athena child."

"No, Athena told me that. She even gave me a gift, the magic bracelet. And Savannah is my true biologically sister. She didn't have a father either and she was made with less imperfections, you could say."

"Wow, that must be horrible to see you are just an experiment."

"You get use to it. Instead I do everything I can to protect Savannah. We are really close."

"That's nice."

"Are you close to your biological father?" I saw Annabeth tense up the teeniest bit. She answered hesitantly, "We made up after a misunderstanding."

"Oh. Well we better get to bed. Maybe the gods will give us an answer in a dream."

"Of course."

 _|Long Island  
|August 1, 20:18 EDT  
|Robin's POV_

We finished our mission with the newest member, Artemis. When Roy left, Batman filled her in on the mission.

Artemis asked, "So we just investigate this location?"

"Yes. Aqualad, what's your status report?" he stated.

"We did not find much. We think magic is preventing us from finding something. This magic made Superboy and Miss Martian lose memories of the some past events and finds."

"I see. We will send Zatarra to investigate some more. Robin, I would like to speak to you alone."

Everyone left via Zeta beams and the mountain was empty. "What's going on Bruce?"

"You are going to have to join a New York school for at least a few months. Credits will be broughr over from Gotham Academy. Other kids will come for an exchange program to keep your cover. You will continue investigating the strange magic."

"What is this school called?"

"Goode High School."

 **Sorry there wasn't much action this time and for the cliffhanger. There will be some action next time, though. School drama and the beginnings of joining the team. It will be interesting. I hope you enjoy the story so far. This chapter might not be the best.**


	8. Superheroes

**Hey...I hope you have a great weekend. Thanks to everyone who supported this story. I hope you enjoy this story. There will be more action. This is an extra long chapter just to get plot along. And I decided to update a bit early for next friday. I was too excited! :**

 **SeleneAlice-sorry for the what! I appreciate you look forward to the story.**

 **Chapter 8-The Superheroes**

 _|Manhattan  
|August 2, 14:54 EDT  
|Percy's POV_

All of my friends and I made our way down the streets and up the flight of stairs. I carefully knocked the door and a woman with smooth brown hair and light blue eyes opened the door. She quickly enveloped me in a hug. "Nice to see you too Mom."

Behind her was my step-dad Paul Blofish. He smiled, "It's great to see you again Percy. Are you ready for school?"

Annabeth pushed by me and hugged the couple, "Of course. This time a few friends are coming."

Paul asked, "Who?"

"Percy and I, Piper and Jason, Nico and Will, and a new demigod. Hazel and Frank couldn't come. They have responsibilities at camp. Nico and Will will come in tomorrow."

She pushed Amelie from the back of the group. She seemed nervous and just waved a hand slightly.

Mom immediately hugged her. "Who is your parent?"

"Athena." Paul smiled, "Another Athena child to straighten out Percy."

Annabeth sighed, "I think she is going to be the one helping Percy cause trouble."

Paul's face twisted in confusion and Annabeth supplied, "She is no ordinary Athena child."

Sally chimed in, "The gods decided you could all stay here with us. They will just use magic or something to make this apartment bigger."

Piper said, "That's great!" Sally hugged Jason and Piper and then she smacked herself. "Why are you all standing here? Sorry for my manners, come in!"

 _|Manhattan  
|August 3, 6:29 EDT  
|Amelie's POV_

I quickly woke up to the alarm. I glanced around and saw Piper sleeping on the twin bed beside me. Jason, Nico, and Will were all in the other room probably waking up. I stirred alightly and immediately changed and got ready for tenth grade.

I walked down the stair and saw Annabeth there already awake. She looked over me then her face contorted into surprise. She exclaimed, "Since when did you have a tattoo?!"

I glanced at my right arm where a black tattoo was just below the shoulder. There were two black bands going around the arm. Triangles going up like mountains reached the top band and the bottom band. "This… I had it since a long time. My sister has one on her left arm. It is a sister bonding thing."

Annabeth shook her head, "The school won't allow it. You need to cover it up at least."

I stomped up the stairs and grabbed a jacket, "Fine." She is such a rule-sticker.

I walked through the hallways and glanced at everyone. There were some jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, geeks, and nobodies. Just great. The PA system boomed, "ALL students to the auditorium. All students please."

It clicked off and waves of people hurried to the auditorium. The principal came up the stage and said, "Welcome back Goode! This is Principal O'Reilly. This year we have special guests. They come all the way from Gotham! We will welcome the students from Gotham Academy North. They will come in a few weeks. Now hurry off to the front office for your schedules if you are freshmen or juniors. Sophomores and seniors stay here. That's all."

Annabeth whispered, "Just follow Nico and Will. You will be fine." I made my way through the shuffling crowd. I finally got my schedule and looked at it.

8:00-8:50 Honors English Mr. Blofis

8:55-9:45 Biology Dr. Johnston

9:50-10:40 PE Mr. Kinese

10:45-11:30 US History Dr. Shawn

11:35-12:25 Lunch

12:30-1:20 Greek Dr. Rafis

1:25-2:15 Elective*

*please go to the front office to choose your elective

Wow. Greek. Interesting. An easy A. Well better get to the front office. As I made my way, I accidentally bumped into someone. He had shaggy black hair and eyes like an animal. He hissed, "Watch where you are going newbie. Don't mess with the Matt Sloan."

Girls nearby giggled as Sloan walked by. Then the leader in a preppy chearleader outfitted introduced, "Welcome to Goode. I am Chloe." Chloe had beautiful features. Her wavy brown hair went down to her back and her green eyes lit up her face. She had light smooth skin.

She pointed to girls next to her, "This is Skye and Vivian."

Skye had dark brown skin, hair, and eyes. However, they perfectly came together into a pretty girl. Vivian had black hair and black eyes. She had yellow skin and perfect nails.

Chloe smiled and closed the distance between us, "I am a junior this year. And I heard you are friends with Percy Jackson, the cutest boy at school."

I gulped and lied, "Nope. Don't know who that is."

"You better not be lying to me. That boy is fine and mine. So keep your paws off him."

I mumbled, "Like I would in the first place."

I hurried to the front office where the crowd died down. A lady there who was named Ms. Brown asked, "What elective do you want? Theatre, Arts, Music, Mythology, Journalism, Creative Writing, Career Development, Computer Science, or Horticulture."

"Um, I'll take Art."

"Ok here is your new schedule. You have Mr. Anderson. Art includes painting, architecture, ceramics, drawing, and history. Have a nice day!"

I quickly hurried to my first class, English.

I looked around the cafeteria. There was the cheerleaders and jocks, the nerds, Percy and his group which apparently is called the Hots, and nerds. I saw Annabeth beckon me over, but I saw Chloe's careful eye watching if I knew Percy. So I hurried over and dropped down at a random table.

They all stopped talking and eating and just stared at me. I just said, "Hey."

After a few minutes of silence one girl was brave enough to say, "My name is Abigail. This is my brother Andrew. What's your name?"

Abigail has auburn hair and brown eyes. Her brother looked exactly the same.

"Amelie." Andrew raised his eyebrows and commented, "Nice name."

Abigail smacked Andrew and exclaimed, "You aren't getting any girls that way."

Andrew groaned in response.

I asked, "What language and electives are you guys taking?"

"Andrew is taking computer science and spanish. I'm taking music and greek."

"Same. I'm taking greek but I have art."

"That's good too, I suppose."

Soon it was language. I quickly sat down in the front. Piper and Annabeth came and sat next to me. Annabeth whispered, "Why didn't you sit with us for lunch?"

"I can't be reliant on you guys for friends. I have to make my own and my own reputation."

Abigail, who was next to me, muttered, "You know the Hots? Personally I like Jason, but every girl likes Percy."

"Ok, but this is just the first day of school."

"Things happen real fast. Welcome to Goode."

I was walking home with everyone else. All of a sudden a giant robot appeared out of nowhere. It looked exactly like one of those toy robots. There were police everywhere and one said in a loudspeaker, "Toyman! Get out of the robot! I repeat, get out of the robot!"

Then something flying fast pushed the robot down. It appeared to be a man in a horrible spandex uniform with a S. Superman of the mortal world. The robot suddenly got up and used buildings and other surroundings, no matter for human casualties. Building bits fell down and suddenly without thinking I ran toward them.

Annabeth yelled, "Come back, Amelie. Wait!"

I ignored her and raise my hands. Earth responded and held up the building. Even if I wasn't directly holding the building, it still hurt. I yelled in pain as I dropped on one knee and still pushing the earth up. People ran away and snapped pictures at a safe distance. Toy robots approached me and started blowing up, one after another.

As one was about to blow up, something black dropped down and raised a cape. When the explosion ended, I got a good look at the person. He wore all black with a yellow belt. His mask hid his eyes with white and was incorporated in a mask like a bat.

Superman yelled, "Batman! I could use your help now!"

Batman hurried off, leaving me dazed from the experience. The rest of the group came over. Suddenly dracanae started slithering towards us in the alley. Percy and Jason raised their swords and started fighting. Annabeth and Piper asked, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Nico yelled, "Guys! We have to go!"

Despite Percy and Jason's attempts, we were about to be surrounded by dracanae. Will sighed, "You may shadowtravel Nico."

We all joined hands and disappeared into the shadows.

 _|Watchtower  
|August 3, 22:43 EDT  
|Batman's POV_

I pinched my nose. What is the connection between this girl and that magical location? Robin did say he saw that exact girl. "Need a hand?"

I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Diana. "No, I'm fine."

She rested an arm on my shoulder and looked at the screen. "What is that point?"

She pointed to a red blip in the middle of New York.

"It is some magical location. Something's going on there. We sent Zatarra but he claimed to not see anything unusual."

"And who is that girl."

I clicked the mouse and zoomed in on her face. Diana tried to cover up a gasp.

"Is she controlling that dirt?"

"Yes. I think it is some technology."

"Do you really believe that? Ignorant mortals." I knew Diana came from Themyscira, but what is she getting at? Does she know more than she is telling?

Diana suggested, "This girl exhibits strength and chivalry. Perhaps you should recruit her for your team."

"Hmm. Maybe. I will have to research her more. I'll ask Robin. He is going to a school in Manhattan. Perhaps he can give more intel. And if this person is a person of interest in our investigation, she will need to stay under our watchful eye without giving us away."

"And if you do invite her to the team, give her to Canary. She hasn't had a protege yet."

"What about you?"

"I don't have time. Besides I wouldn't help that much."

"Fine. I might invite her to the team."

 **Thanks to all who read this. I hope you truly enjoy the story so far. Review please. It is the only way I can know your opinion on this story. It does matter!**


	9. The Team

**How's it going? I hope you aren't dying under the amount of homework you have. Now, this is the chapter where… never mind. You will just have to read it!**

 **TheOkWriter-I never explicitly said Batman doesn't believe in magic. He just believes that Amelie is using technology and not using actually powers to control the earth. Sorry for that.**

 **Chapter 9- The Team**

 _|Jackson Apartment  
|August 4, 23:27 EDT  
|Amelie's POV_

I woke up with a start. I mumbled, "Just a dream. Get a grip Amelie."  
I walked into a bathroom the gods installed while making sure Piper didn't wake up. I turned on the facet and took out a flashlight. A rainbow appeared and shimmered in the sink. I fished out a drachma from my pocket and threw it in.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbows, please accept my offering. Show me Savannah at Themyscira."

A girl with unusual light blonde hair and gray arms held a bow and arrow. When she say the rainbow she was so startled she almost shot her toe. She shrieked, "Amelie! What was that for! I was going to win!"

"Nice to see you too. Sometimes you are _way_ too competitive."

She smiled, "Thank you. Is it nighttime over there?"

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep. I am so ready to go home."

Savannah's smile dropped and she said quietly, "Queen Hippolyta won't allow you to come back this time. She is afraid you have had too much exposure to men's world after our quests and this quest. She doesn't want you back. We both know you were never happy at Themyscira."

"What! Of course I'm happy there," I said in a sort of falsetto voice.

"And we both know you are lying. You were meant to be at men's world. You just didn't know it yet."

I stared at my sister. Maybe I didn't belong at Themyscira. I mean, I have always felt more alive outside. I enjoyed the danger and the excitement of the quests outside.

I swallowed my doubts and nodded, "You-you are right. I don't belong there-"

"Amelie-"

"No. I need to continue this. Bye Savannah."

"Amelie-" I swiped the rainbow before Savannah could protest. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. I looked outside the window and noticed a fire escape. I glanced at Piper cautiously and opened the window. It was the perfect size for me to go through. I jumped down into the fire escape with a clang. I waited quietly for any evidence of my noise.

Nothing. I smiled and started spiraling down the staircases. Suddenly I saw something black fall down behind me. I twirled and went into a defensive stance. My enemy appeared to be a teenage boy with a black shirt that had an S on it. He has black hair and eyes and a stony expression on his face. I slowly backed towards the railing. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The mysterious boy put a finger to his ear and he said to someone not here, "I found her Aqualad. What should I do?"

 _Aqualad?_ What kind of name is that? The boy heard something and replied, "Copy that."

The boy punched and I quickly dove out of the way. His fist made contact with the metal stairwell and made a huge dent. In metal! What is going on here?!

I delivered a few kicks to the gut and the mystery boy didn't even feel a thing. My eyes widened and I said, "What?!"

A flash of orange and yellow went up the stairs. It slowed to a person in a weird yellow suit and red hair. He bounced like he had a sugar high. He winked at me and said, "Hey babe."

I recoiled and tried backing up as the boys surrounded me. Unfortunately railing stabbed my back. I peeked at the distance from here and the ground. Probably a good two stories. I would probably survive if I fell.

But I needed answers. "Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?"

The boy in yellow informed, "We are superheroes. But we can't tell you our real identities unfortunately. I really want to. We are here because of you."

"What did I do?"

The other boy responded, "Nothing for now but we need you to come with us."

I glanced at the fall distance one more time before looking at the boys with determination. "Yeah, I am _not_ going with you."

I slid off the railing and I dropped. The air around me trying to slow my fall. The red-head speeded to try to catch me but something else did. Some mysterious force caught me and lowered me into the ground. I saw a green-skinned girl with red hair concentrating on bringing me down.

The next turn of events was entirely stupid on my part. I drew a knife from my bracelet and threw it at the girl. She shrieked as it skinned her and she lost her concentration. I suddenly fell on the hard ground a few yards down. Another voice said, "It is not your fault M'gann. But good job team. We have her."

Darkness then enveloped me as I drifted off.

I jolted awake and found myself on a chair. My arms were bound to the arms of the chair. Before me was a metal desk and a dark-skinned boy with weird tattoos spiraling through his arms. He had light blonde hair buzzcut. He stared me down. Probably hoping I would tell him all he needed to know. Suddenly a girl voice told the other boy, "Aqualad. I can't read her mind."

The girl took off a hood and she appeared into view from being invisible. She was the weird green-skinned girl. Aqualad responded, "Then we have got to do the old fashion way."

Aqualad paced around the room and suddenly pushed down on the table, making a small dent. I must say, it did not startle me. I have been through was worse.

"Is that the best you got?"

Another boy came in. He was dressed in a costume like a streetlight. He wore a domino mask and looked like the boy from the forest. He glanced at me and I swear his stony expression changed the slightest in surprise. He definitely recognized me.

Aqualad told the new boy, "Robin. We need help finding the information we need. She may be related to that place."

"Did you try Martian mindreading?" Huh, the girl is a martian? Alien. Weird.

"Yes. Your turn." Suddenly a streak whizzed around the room. The person held a cupcake and he placed it down.

Robin asked, "Kid Flash, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you. Now, let's start off with a few simple questions. What is your name and age?" What is the harm of telling names? Wait, they could use it to try to find more about me. Silence is always the best option. _So, zip it Amelie_.

Kid Flash pleaded, "I'll give you a cupcake." I noticed Miss Martian put her hands to her head like she was concentrating. I suddenly felt something poke into my mind. It was like something was knocking on the door very loudly. Could be the Martian. I refused to answer the door.

Robin said, "Answer our questions or you will be here for a very long time."

I sighed, "Really? Good cop and bad cop. You guys are so bad at interrogations. Here is how it is done." I rose as far as I could go. I stared Kid Flash in the eye. For what seemed like hours Kid Flash whined, "I am so sorry for stealing your TV remote Superboy. I was tired of you watching static."

Robin elbowed Kid Flash and whispered, "Don't let her get the better of you. Though it is clear we are out-skilled."

Suddenly Aqualad appeared out with a solemn face, "Batman wants the girl brought to him immediately."

All the teens looked at each other. They all started to walk out and I asked, "Are you going to release me?"

Robin sighed and pressed a button that released my handcuffs. I started to massage my wrists as I followed the others like I was on death row. I was brought in front of a computer with the weird bat-masked man that saved me the other day. The others disappeared, and all we did was stare in silence. I bravely asked, "Why do you want me here? It is clear these kids work for you."

He hesitated before answering, "I want you to join a team of kids like you."

"What troubled kids with troubling pasts?" I said sarcastically.

"A team of kids with powers and skills like yours. They use their powers to help others and you could do the same."

Well, let's weigh pros and cons. Pro: afterschool activity, escape school with real reasons, find out more about these kids. Cons: letting my life be put on the line, trusting kids I don't know, having to deal with the stares of this bat man. Eh, it could be worse.

"Deal."

"You will be assigned a mentor who will help you hone your abilities. Tomorrow, meet your mentor at Central Park. 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

"Wait-" He shut off the computer before I could ask my question. Now how do I get out.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time there will be more Percy Jackson. Byeeee.**

 **Trivia: Why did Aqualad work for the Light?**

 **How did Percy and Annabeth escape Tartarus?**


	10. Sing like a Canary

**Heeeeeey! I am sorry I am a bit late. I was super busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Have fun!**

 **TheOkWriter- Correct!**

 **Chapter 10-Sing like a Canary**

 _|Goode High School  
|August 5, 15:57 EDT  
|Annabeth's POV_

I was waiting for the school bell to ring by reading a book riddled with Amazon legend. I was investigating Amelie's past. I mean I'm pretty sure she didn't tell us everything. She didn't explain her relationship with Calypso.

A voice whispered, "What's going on babe?"

I looked up to see a muscular boy with brown hair and pig eyes. "It's none of your business, um…"

"Matt Sloan. I know you are Annabeth Chase. All the boys talk about you. You should be flattered I'm talking to you." He gestured to girls giggling and swoon over him and glaring daggers at me. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime."

"Yeah. Not interested."

Matt's face twisted in confusion then reformed back. "Annabeth, you are going to wish you got to spent time with me." He winked and every girl nearly fainted.

"From the seconds I have spent with you, I can tell you are a player,-"

"You know it babe."

"-you are arrogant,-"

"I wouldn't say that. More like confidant."

"-And a complete jerk."

He leaned his left ear toward my mouth. He asked, "Did you say jock? Cause I'm one of those." He pulled back a sleeve from his letterman jacket and flexed a muscle.

"That too." I walked away, leaving him dumbfounded.

Percy yelled, "He did what?"

"Percy calm down, " I mumbled. We were waiting after school nearby a tree for Percy and Jason to try out for the swimming and basketball team respectively. "But he made a move on you, Annabeth. This is my childhood bully I am talking about!"

"You do know you still act like a child. So in result you are a child to me."

He put on his seal eyes and whined, "But Annabeth."

"And this is why."

Percy glanced at someone's watch and announced, "Tryouts start soon. See you later, Annabeth." He pecked my cheek and ran back into the building. I saw Piper and Amelie walking towards me. Piper exclaimed, "Leo decided to stay with us at Percy's apartment. Though he won't go to school."  
Amelie said menacing, "If I have to go to school, that elf boy is going to." She slammed her fist into her palm for emphasis.

Piper drawled, "Fiiine. Do you guys want to hang out while waiting for the boys?"

I replied, "Sure. Let's go to Starbucks."

"What is Starbucks?" whispered Amelie.

Poor child. So innocent.

We all ordered and quickly sat down. Piper sighed, "I wish Hazel and Frank could join us."

"Yes," I reasoned, "But they both have responsibilities back at Camp Jupiter."

"There is another camp?"

Piper started tearing a paper napkin, "Yeah. For Romans. Headed by Reyna and Frank."

Amelie carefully watched Piper's actions and asked, "Is something going on with you and this Reyna character?"

Piper and I glanced at each other and before we can answer a shadow came up to the table. There was a brown-haired girl with a short preppy red dress on. Two other girls were flanking her, holding drinks and wallets. The clear leader leaned in and asked innocently, "Hi. My name is Chloe. What are you names?"

"Annabeth. This is Piper and Amelie." I glanced at the others and Amelie seemed to be having a glaring contest with Chloe. Amelie smiled sweetly, "So Chloe where do you go to school?"  
"Goode High School."

"Oh, what a coincidence. So do we." The girls had another stare-off and I could literally cut the tension in half with a knife. Chloe gestured to her bodyguards, "Let's go. We get to go see who made the sports teams."

The sound of high heels click-clacking was the only evidence of the girls. Piper asked, "Should we go pick up Jason and Percy?"

"Sure."

 _|Central Park  
|August 5, 20:03 EDT  
|Amelie's POV_

 _Great, I am so late_. I looked at my watch and saw it was 8:03. I am pretty sure that being a few minutes late is alright. Right? I made my way to the meeting place. The Bethesda Fountain.

A huge lake of water trickled down into a brick basin. Babies held up a platform where an angel stood. It was beautiful. There was a few couples around, enjoying the romantic setting. What I needed to find was the lady with blonde hair on a blue bicycle. It was weird but whatever.

I looked around and finally saw the woman in like 24 hours. I made my way and took in my surroundings, ensuring there is no attack on me. It has always been a habit of mine. Don't judge.

The woman had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had a blue choker lining her neck and matching with her blue punk jacket. I walked up to her cautiously and asked the specific phrase, "Do you have any _rotten apples_?"

The woman flicked her eyes over me and asked, "Amelie Gray?"

"How do you-"

"Batman informed me. I am Black Canary." Her eye were sincere with no sign of danger at all. "Sooooo. What do we do now?"

"We are going to practice some defense tactics before you join the team."

"The team is just some teenagers under someone else's command and discretion and are made to do missions no matter of homework or personal stuff."

Black Canary shrugged, "Sounds about right. I will be making sure you are good enough for the team."

"You are just here to judge me in place of a man dressed in a stupid halloween costume for a team full of teenagers in costumes who haven't grown up yet?"

"Yep. You know, you are pretty sarcastic. Though memorable, that could get you killed sometime in the future."

"Suure."

Black Canary pushed the bicycle in a bush and started walking towards a lonely oak tree. She yelled, "You coming?"

I ran up a hill and looked around for Canary. She seemed to disappear but something hit my back. I fell to the ground and quickly rolled to the side as a leg fell down on the spot I was at. I screamed, "What are you doing?"  
"This is your test."

I quickly got up and tried to punch the woman, but she swerved her head to the side and struck my gut. I doubled back in pain and landed on my butt. I quickly tucked my head to my knees and rolled down the hill. Grass and dirt covered my clothes and hair. Black Canary raced down the hill and I quickly got up and hid behind a bush.

Black Canary taunted, "You really think I can't find you? You can run but you can't hide."

She passed by my bush and I knew this is my only time to strike. I tiptoed behind her and attempted to side-kick her. Black Canary caught my leg and jerked it away, making me lose my balance. She smirked, "Is that all you can do? What a disappointment."

I screamed in anger and raised my fists up to block another kick to the face. Earth responded to my call and made a hard dirt-packed wall. Black Canary fell down in shock and smiled, "Finally. A challenge. Come at me."

I punched in the air and a stone fist appeared and stomped where Canary was. She cartwheeled out of the way and put her hands up, "Good! You are in." I breathed heavily and started massaging my wounds.

Canary threw me a water bottle and said, "Meet me here tomorrow night. I will introduce you to the team."

She started going back towards her bicycle. I quickly asked, "What is your purpose other

than being here tonight?"

"I'm going on patrol. Search me up." She hopped on and it started revving up like a motorcycle. I gasped as it glitched like a motorcycle then back to a simple blue bike. Someone knows the mist. Could it be that Zatarra guy Zatanna was talking about the other day?

I looked up to the night sky and prayed, "Artemis, please hear my prayer. May my little journey here to not be found."

 _|Jackson Apartment  
|August 5, 20:47 EDT  
|Annabeth's POV_

I peeked through the door and glanced to check on Amelie. I know that she is like thousands of years older than me, but I feel like I have a duty to protect her. She is sort of like a sister to me. I saw Piper sleeping soundly, that's good.

My eyes drew towards Amelie's bed. I was a hump underneath some covers. I was about to leave when I heard a shuffling noise. A figure was climbing through the window. He/she looked around the room before moving towards Amelie's bed. Before I could charge in on the intruder, the figure teared the blankets to reveal a pillow. _Wait, did Amelie sneak out?!_

Hmm, let's see if she does it again, then I will confront her. I tiptoed back to my room and saw Percy thrashing around. I shook him awake and wiped away his tears. He smile softly, "You aren't gone, Annabeth?"

"No, I'm right here Percy. I will never leave you, Percy." He leaned in and our lips touched. His hands brought me down towards him so I was on top. I moved my hands towards his neck where they rested. My chest was rubbing against his and made me feel in heaven. I wrapped my legs around Percy and he cradled me. I hesitantly removed my swollen lips and smiled at him. He looked at me in confusion and put on his baby seal eyes. I sighed, "Percy. Amelie sneaked out tonight."

He quickly got up, making me fall down on the bed. He asked, "Why? This neighborhood isn't the best. There are some pickpockets and murderers around here."

"Yeah, that's why I am worried. She could be in a gang and hanging out with the wrong crowd."

Percy shook his head, "No, the kids at school she was with never misbehaved in their life. They won't change now."

"No, Amelie wouldn't do that with them. She could be meeting other people outside of school. And we might not even know them. They could be a bad influence on her."

"Have you seen her at camp? There is no bad influence that can make her worse. The only influence on her would be us and her friends. And we are good people, so…"

"She definitely is hanging out with bad people. That is the only way she could have her fun. I am now regretting leaving the Stolls. They at least could control her a little."

Percy put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Annabeth. I am sure Amelie is fine. Let's go back to sleep." I laid my head and slowly closed my eyes. Might as well, sleep on it.

 **So, that was an interesting chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice weekend.-hope4all**

 **Trivia: Why does Robin keep his identity a secret?**


	11. The Party

**Hello! I haven't been doing disclaimers recently, I don't think so. So I own nothing! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 11- The Party**

 _|Goode High School  
|August 6, 7:30 EDT  
|Amelie's POV_

I looked at the scene before me. Chloe in her preppy red dress and red flats. Beside her was Vivian and Skye. Chloe checked her nails while whispering, "You know, Em. Can I call you Em?"

She kept on speaking without even acknowledging my opened mouth. "I didn't know you truly knew Annabeth. _Sisters_ , who would of thought?"

I started drumming my fingers nervously and Chloe's eyes caught every movement.

She scoffed, "I am not going to punish you. Sheesh. Buuut, I just want you to come to this party. Skye will give you the details after our little meeting."

I stood up and looked Ms. Preppy straight in the eyes, "Do you _really_ want me at the party? Or is something else at play?"

Chloe stepped forward and on instinct I started backing down. _What has gotten into me? I faced Clarisse and Annabeth! Why am I afraid of_ her _?_

She responded in a sickening sweet voice, "Of course not, Em. Why would I hurt my bestest friend?"

Of course I had the nerve to mumble, "Bestest is not a word."

Chloe's eyes flashed and she asked, "Are you questioning my intelligence? Shall I remind you I get good grades."

"Off of other's hard work."

The cheerleader turned around with her back against me. "Girls, let's move."

Skye lingered behind and slipped me piece of paper. She gave me a hasty glance before running after Chloe. I stared as the group disappeared down the hall with the click-clack of high heels. After I made sure I was alone, I glanced at the piece of paper.

 **Chloe's Back-To-School Party 9:00pm-10:00pm**

 **5674 Astor Place and 57th Ave.**

 **Wear a dress or a button down shirt.**

On the back, with neat handwriting was

 _Don't come._

Why did Skye say not to come to the party? I felt someone elbow me and I looked at Abigail of the 'nerd' table ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."  
"You sure?"  
"Um. Actually I got invited to this party."  
Andrew, Abigail's twin, flipped around, "A party! Is is a nerd party? Because that would suck for you but if it is one of Chloe's parties then invite us!"

"Actually, it is one of Chloe's parties. But, something's fishy."

Abigail furrowed her eyebrows, "What's going on?"

"Well, Chloe apparently has been head-over heels for Percy Jackson."

At the mention of his name, Abigail and all the girls starting blushing and Andrew banged his head on the table in unison. He groaned, "Percy takes all the girls from me."

His sister mumbled, "Like you attracted them in the first place."

Andrew glared at his sister, "Amelie, please continue."

"Ok so, this may sound shocking and unexpected, but Percy's girlfriend is...um… my half-sister."

Andrew's eyes bulged from his sockets and he whispered-yelled, "Annabeth's your half-sister. Dude, you have _got_ to set me up!"  
"Please don't. But Amelie, why didn't you tell us this. That is monumental, and we're your friends."

I crossed my arms, "For three days. That barely counts."

"Yes, but at this school, three days is a long time to be friends especially with the girl dramas. And take it from me, they are exciting to watch but happen every day."

Right on cue, two girls came bursting in the door. They seemed to be yelling at each other. One asked, "How could you do that to me? That car took me two years to get!"

"I'm sorry. It was an accident!"

Abigail whispered, "Those two are Skye and Vivian. They are-"

"-Chloe's cult followers." I looked disinterested at the scene.

"Yeeeah. Apparently Skye ruined Vivian's car. And there's more."

"Oh, Skye. Skye, Skye, Skye. That's not all you did. You flirted with my boyfriend! How could you!"

"We were working on an English project! Stop being paranoid. You are acting just like Chloe!"  
"Because she has a point! How can you wait for life to hand you things when some woman could just steal your man!"

"Well. He wasn't your man in the first place!"

Vivian stared deadlock at Skye, "What did you say?"

"I said Matt Sloan isn't your boyfriend."

Matt Sloan looked on and sauntered over, putting his arms around both girls. "You're right ladies, I am a free man. And I am one hundred percent available."

He winked to some onlooking girls who immediately sighed in delight.

Both angry girls yelled in unison, "Stay out of it Sloan!"

Vivian pointed her finger at Skye, "Don't worry. You will feel my wrath. I'm coming after ya."

Skye pouted, "Fine."

"Fine." Both girls walked in the opposite direction and sat down.

I turned to my friends, "Do they fight every day?"

They shrugged and Andrew replied, "Yeah over petty stuff. But a car, sheesh. Now that's big."

Suddenly an idea popped in my head. I swear, I could see a lightbulb over my head

"You guys should come to the party with me."

The twins stared at me and asked, "Seriously?!"  
"Yeah. I need the backup."

They started celebrating and cheering, "We never get invited to these parties. Our parents would be thrilled."

"Cool. I will meet you guys at the house."

Andrew glanced at his clock and said, "'Kay." He began opening his books stacked neatly beside him.

Abigail sighed, "Well better get to class. Good luck bro. You are going to fail that test."

Andrew puffed out his chest, "Well, I didn't study for the last hundred and I still got at least a B."

I stared at him, "Are you a god 'cause seriously, that does not happen."

Abigail dragged me away, "Don't fuel his ego. Doesn't help us in the long run."

We made our way to Greek where Dr. Rafis was waiting for us. This guy is pretty cool. He wears a leather jacket and always rides a motorcycle to school. And he even dyes his hair. He's pretty chill teacher.

Today Dr. Rafis had blue hair with white streaks. I saw Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason file in. Annabeth slipped me a note as she walked by. Sheesh, what is people's problems with notes? Can't they just say it out loud?

The note read in perfect cursive:

LEO IS COMING. HE IS BRINGING A NEW INVENTION. SO BEWARE. BY THE WAY HE IS BRINGING CALYPSO WITH HIM. AND YOU ARE GOING TO HELP US FORCE HIM TO GO TO SCHOOL.

Abigail whispered, "Everything alright? I saw a Greek slip you a piece of paper."

"Greek?"  
"Yeah. Chloe did some digging and dubbed Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and unofficially you as a Greek. All because Annabeth said they all were of Greek descent."

"Oookay."

Dr. Rafis cleared his throat, "Today we are doing a project on Greek Mythology. You will be in groups of three and doing a poster on a Greek Olympian."

Chloe spoke without raising her hands (her clique and her HAD to be in Greek with the Hots, no scratch that, the Greeks. Some stupid names.)

"Do we choose our partners?"

"I'm sorry, but no. The administration want you to mingle with other people besides just your own."

He started naming groups, "Piper, Jason, and Abigail. You are doing Zeus."

Abigail started whimpering on having to do a project with her crush. I started snickering at her. And she attempted to push me. Fine, I was being mean, but I would love to see how this turns out.

"Chloe, Skye, and Amelie." Abigail raised her eyebrows in challenge. I fake gasped at her and whispered, "What a terrible thing! Why am I being punished!"

"Like I'm not."

"Percy, Annabeth, and Vivian."

As Rafis rambled on, I glanced over Percy and Annabeth, who acted like only they exist. They were playing around and having fun. I was glad for them.

 _|Chloe's House  
|August 6, 7:30 EDT  
|Amelie's POV_

I started tugging on my plain buttoned red dress. I examined my black leather boots. _Thank Abigail for getting these for me_. I felt someone tackle me. I gasped, "Abigail. What the heck!"

I turned around and saw Abigail in a green dress and Andrew in a green button down shirt. "Dang, guys. You look great!"

My friend twirled in delight and exclaimed, "My parents gave me all these because they were so excited we got invited to a party."

"But you didn't… I brought you along."

"Pssh. Potato, Patato."

We begin up the long pathway to the house on the hill. The giant oak wood doors were swung open and light flooded the sky. Inside the house, people swarmed the dance floor and grinded against each other. Others huddled over the drinks, probably spiked considering the drunk people in the room. There were women in bikinis passing out drinks like waitresses who kept on getting harassed by men. As we got in, Chloe and her friends immediately greeted us.

Chloe sneered at my friends but smiled sweetly, "Welcome to my house. Drinks are to the left and the party is everywhere."

As the group passed by, Skye whispered, "You shouldn't have come. But good luck."

Abigail and Andrew instantly charged into the party and were dancing and having fun. But I am not here for fun. _Or am I?_

I examined every little part of the room and kept a close eye on Chloe. Suddenly a voice shook me from my investigation, "Hey. My name is Dick Grayson."

I swerved around and said sarcastically, "Really? Cause, there is no way Chloe knows another spoiled person."

The boy was a foot or so shorter than me with black hair and black eyes. He had a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. He replied, "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the drinks. The boy just had to follow me. He asked, "What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah. Most people here are rich kids or pretend rich kids. Just want to know which one you are. But this conversation just shows which one you are."

I stopped my parade and bit my cheek. "Amelie Gray. And for future reference I am neither."

"Whatever you say."

Chloe came towards me with a fake smile and asked, "Would you like to join me on the dance floor?"

"You sure you're into Percy?"

She sneered and returned to her mask, "Yes. Dance with me as friends."

Grayson came to my rescue and of course pushed me to the dance floor. He smirked, "You can dance with both of us, no?"

Chloe stuttered, "S-s-sure."

Grayson and Chloe came to the floor. People made their way for Chloe and congratulated her for the great party. Chloe pushed me to the middle of the dance floor and hung back. Grayson glanced over his shoulder and stated, "Weird."

Suddenly a rush of water came down upon me. I gasped as my hair becom glued to my face. My dress stuck to my body and collected some water. Above me was Vivian with an empty bucket of water and holding a trash can. She dumped the garbage all over me and it stuck to my hair. Everyone starting laughing and I felt like I wanted to hide in a room and never come out in a million years. Grayson rushed out and tore a jacket from someone's chair and put it over me.

I nodded, "Thanks."

Chloe proclaimed, "This is what happens when you cross me. This girl will serve as an example. She lied to me." Chloe came out and took out a plastic sword. She touched the sword on one shoulder to the next.

"I proclaim her as Garbage Girl. Girls let's go." Chloe snapped and Vivian followed like a dog. Skye looked behind warily and scurried after Chloe. Abigail and Andrew hurried towards me and dragged me out of the house. I felt more water come down from my eyes. Glistening tears shimmered down. This was the most humiliating moment of my life.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story so far! Have a good weekend. If I get 10 review I'll do a double chapter update.**

 **Trivia: How did Kid Flash 'die'?**


	12. Your boy, Leo!

**I am so so so sorry for the long wait. I was really busy with school and stuff and my other story. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12- Your boy Leo!**

 _|Mount Justice  
|August 7, 17:01 EDT  
|Leo's POV_

"You ready Sunshine?"

Calypso nodded and I threw open the door to Percy's apartment. I yelled, "Team Leo! Your boy Leo is here!"  
I looked around and I saw Annabeth dropping her book and yelling, "Boys get down here!"

Thundering of stairs were followed by lightning of confused voices. Percy rubbed his eye like a baby, "What do you want Annabeth?"

Nico elbowed him, "Dummy Leo is here."

"LEO!"

I was bombarded with hugs and shouts from Jason, Piper, and Percy. Piper pushed through the sweaty boys, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit and live with a few lucky fans! Team Leo!"

Nico whispered, "I pity us."

Percy coughed, and Annabeth forced a smile, "Calypso! I am glad you are here."

Calypso nodded, oblivious to the tension, "Where is Amelie?"

"She is preparing for track and field tryouts."

"What is that?"

I leaned an arm against her shoulder and whispered, "I'll tell ya later babe."

Piper smiled, "Sorry Calypso, you have a lot to learn."

 _|Goode High School  
|August 8, 12:32 EDT  
|Skye's POV_

I was being dragged to a random horrible language, that won't help in the long run, all because Chloe needs backup with the 'Greeks'. Dr. Rafi smirked, "You guys are working on your project today. Have fun."

He proceeded to open his laptop and watch some videos. Chloe gathered my and Amelie together. Chloe sneered, "Let's get this over with."

Amelie sighed and took out a sketchbook and pencil. "We have Artemis."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "We know that."

"As I was saying, do you want to do a poster or power point."

"Poster. I can personally dazzle it up. Isn't Artemis the goddess of beauty?"

I replied, "No. Goddess of the hunt and animals."

Chloe turned towards me, "I didn't know you know this stuff."

"My dad told my stories about the greek gods when I was little."

Amelie started writing or drawing, "So. Goddess of the Hunt. Good. Any stories?"  
"She had a twin, Apollo." replied Chloe.

"Her parents are Zeus and Leto." I added.

Chloe retarded, "Why aren't you contributing, Amelie?"

"I already know this stuff. Like Skye, I grew up with these stories."

My boss put her hands on her hips and she asked, "Really? Tells us what you know."

"Artemis is the goddess of the hunt, moon, and animals. She is a sworn virgin and her twin brother Apollo and herself are known as the 'Twin Archers'. Her handmaidens are known as the Hunters of Artemis. They are immortal women that turn their back against men and pledge themselves to Artemis. Her Roman counterpart is Diana. I know some of her stories. But this is her."

Amelie showed us her sketchbook and a beautiful women was plastered on pencil. The woman had shoulder-length raven-black hair pulled into a braid with piercing silver eyes. She had rings around the top of her arm and a bow and arrow in her hand, aiming at something else.

I whispered, "Wow. You are a great drawer."

"Thanks. Enough information for ya, Chloe?"

My friend huffed and began researching on her phone.

It was after school. All the official tryouts were today. Cheer, football, basketball, soccer, volleyball, swimming, track and field, even theatre. I shut my locker and Vivian was leaning against the one next to me. She complained, "I'm never getting Jason or any Greeks. Piper gets in the way. And we have to do stupid Zeus."

Thunder sounded. Huh. Weird.

"Anyway, how was your day? You ready to destroy those newbies?"

"Um, actually, Vivian. Don't you think that we should judge the new freshmen fairly? I mean, the last cheer captain did so, and that's how we got in."

"Well, do you _want_ to lose your position?"

I mumbled, "No." I smoothed down my blue and white skirt and tied a blue ribbon in my hair. I was ready.

Chloe burst through the gym doors with Vivian and I flanking her. I saw rows of little dreams in every cheerleader. Chloe boomed, "Don't expect to get in, freshmen. We have our team set, but if you impress me, then we may have a spot for you."

A lot of the cheerleaders were okay. Some could use some work. And there was a specific girl who was outstanding. Her name was Briana. She had red maroon hair and bright coffee eyes.

A perfect cheerleader.

Our captain yelled, "ALL of you except Briana are cut! Please exit the way you came."

Vivian brought out the ceremonial pom poms and kneeled before Chloe. She took them and shook them. The rest of the team and I made a nice rhythm with our hands and feet.

Boom. Boom. Bash. **(IDK. What other words are there?)**

Chloe asked, "Do you, my faithful team, accept this beautiful strong woman to be a part of our team, our family, our name?"

We yelled in unison, "Yes captain!"

"Do you Briana accept to stay faithful and loyal to your family?"

"Yes, captain."

"Then we accept Briana to our team."

We yelled and cheered. I clapped Briana's shoulders, "Nice job Briana."

"You're my family now. Call me Bree."

Chloe smiled, "Well Bree. Next tradition. Check the football tryouts. We are working with them most, and it's best to get to know them."

Bree asked, "How?"

Our little trio looked at each other and shouted, "Party!"  
***

 _|Goode High School  
|August 7, 15:27 EDT  
|Amelie's POV_

I glanced warily at the deadly track before me. I was dressed in (thank the gods) new, unsweated sports clothes. I tied my hair into a ponytail and made my way to the group. The coach boomed, "I am Coach Hedge. Baaaaa." I stared at the coach who winked at me.

I backed away in disgust and continued my stretches.

"Okay girlies. I am a tough coach, so don't expect hand outs. Now for our first event you must run 100 meters in under 15 seconds flat. Good luck." His whistle blew and I stepped onto the track. I got into position and flexed my hands, testing my weight.

The whistle blew again and I ran as quickly as I could. I knew I had to have some endurance and began to slow down in the middle. Finally, what seemed the longest seconds of my life I passed the 100 meter mark. I heaved and rested on my knees.

Coach Hedge frowned, "14.9 seconds. That's close Gray. Too close. But you passed."

I spent the rest of two hours doing jumps and sprints. I headed to the benches and downed some water as quickly as humanly possible. Coach yelled, "Okay girlies. Here's who made it…"

I waited in suspense until I heard my name. "-and Amelie Gray. Thanks to all who participated. Those I called out must come to practice every day except the weekends. Meet here at 3:00 and get ready for at least 2 hours of harsh practice. Get out of here."

I slumped my way home and opened the door, acting angry and disappointed. Annabeth slammed down her back and asked warily, "Did you make it?"

I wiped my act and screamed, "I made it!"

"That's great. Percy made the swim team and Jason basketball. I can't wait for mathletics. You should join. You are doing great in math."

"I don't know. I am busy as it is." I choose not to disclose Canary and Batman.

"That's fine. Well good night."

"Thanks Annabeth. 'Night."

 _|Gotham City  
|August 19, 15:43 EDT  
|Artemis's POV_

"But WHY mom?" I screamed. Just after getting accepted at Gotham Academy North, I was made by my mom to be an exchange student at Goode. At least Bette Kane and Dick Grayson are coming with. I won't be alone. Also, it will help the team's investigation at that Long Island Mystery.

"You will be given a scholarship if you do. You need the money."

"Fine."

I made my way up to my room and began packing. Afterwards I slipped out and stepped into a telephone booth. Now, it may seem closed and broken but it's not.

A computer beeped, "Artemis-B07."

A light flashed and I was transported to Mount Justice.

 **Okay again, sorry for the long wait. I was really busy-hope4all**

 **Trivia-W** **ho invented Zeta Tub techonology?**


End file.
